The Enemy of my Enemy is my Adversary
by DistortedGore
Summary: The Doom Slayer has only one thing in his mind. Find Samuel Hayden, and end him. No one will get in his way. But what happens if he is teleported into an unknown galaxy that is facing a Civil War. Who is the ally? Simple answer. No one.
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome to my Doom crossover! I have been having this idea for a while and felt like now was a good time. The only doom game I have played was the 2016 version, and I had a lot of fun with it. It was the perfect game, fun campaign, exciting multiplayer, and amazing editor mode. This was the only game I can give a 10/10. But this is only my opinion, I would also like to hear yours as well about the game. I hope you guys enjoy my first chapter. Also constructive criticisms are welcomed (and random reviews).**

* * *

 **Inside Argent facility**

Doom Slayer was far from pissed. He was at the point to where he could defeat hell a thousand times or more.

Samuel Hayden, the traitor.

After Doom Slayer defeated Olivia Pierce and closed the portal with the crucible, he was then transported in an electrical cage.

'He will pay' Doom Slayer thought.

Hayden then appeared and spoke, "You won- It's over. You stopped the invasion and closed the portal, But… It has come with a price- Argent, VEGA… This entire operation."

The slayer stayed silent, with anger building up inside him.

Hayden walked up to the cage, "You see- I've watched your work and come to an understanding of your motivation. You think the only way to stop them is to kill them all-leave nothing behind. You may be right… But we can't just shut it down."

Doom Slayer knew what Hayden was implying. He just closed the portal and now he wants to reopen it? The slayer punched the cage, but it made no effect on it.

Hayden continued, "Without Argent energy, things will be worse. I don't expect you to agree." With that, he extended his hand and the crucible flew towards him, out of the slayer's grasp.

Hayden looked at the Crucible, "With this, we can continue our work… You see, I am not the villain in this story."

The slayer clutched his fists tightly, holding in all the rage built up inside him.

"I do what I do because there is no choice."

The computer nearby then said that the re-routing was completed. Then energy began to absorb Doom Slayer.

"Our time is up, I cannot kill you, but I can't let you stand in my way."

Before the slayer was transported, Hayden said his goodbyes, "Until we meet again."

* * *

 **Somewhere in unknown location**

Emperor Palpatine, the most villainous man known in the galaxy. The one who began and ended the Clone Wars. The one who destroyed the Jedi. The one who achieved what he wanted, total dominion. But today, something disturbed him in his meditation.

He instantly woke up from his meditation, feeling an imbalance in the force. So he contacted his apprentice and his hologram showed up.

"What is it that you need of me my master?" Palpatine's apprentice asked.

"Lord Vadar, there is a disturbance in the force, something has appeared that can ruin our plans to keep peace and order in this galaxy."

"I have sense the same thing my master. He will be crushed."

"Goooood. Send an inquisitor to hunt it down."

"It will be done my master." Then Vadar's hologram disappeared.

* * *

 **Unknown planet, Imperial prison**

 **Inside the work yard**

All the Doom Slayer saw was a white light. Who knew teleportation would cause such a thing? But that was not what he was thinking about.

Once he was able to see color, he saw that he was surrounded by plastic men with some sort of rifle in their hands.

One of the plastic men barked, "Intruder, surrender now or we will force action upon you!"

Sure, Doom Slayer was surrounded, but he didn't care because he was full of rage at the moment. Hell, he even defeated hordes of demons and a Cyberdemon.

Doom Slayer's response was cracking his fists.

"Fire!"

 **(Insert favorite Doom Song)**

Doom Slayer rushed towards the plastic man, held his arm and punch a hole through his helmet and out the other side. He then launched himself at another, but instead ripped both the plastic man's arms off from their sockets and used one to violently smack the armless plastic man and forcefully impale another with the other arm. He then swiftly knocked another plastic guy off the guy's feet and crushed his head with his foot.

The slayer was violently tearing through the soldiers with little to no trouble. Once the plastic men realized that their rifles won't work on the slayer, they started to panic and try to call help before they were torn apart.

One officer used his communicator to call for reinforcements. "We need backup ASAP! There is an intruder inside the prison yard and is tearing through our men quickly please send- Oh GOD!" The slayer grabbed the man's head and forcefully split it in two.

"Hello? Are you there officer, what is going on? We are sending reinforcements to-" Doom Slayer then crushed the communicator with his foot. Once he was finished with the work yard, he moved inside the building to get information on where he was, leaving a graveyard of dismembered corpses.

Outside the planet on a star destroyer, _Vendator_

"We lost communications with the prison Admiral" the communications officer reported.

The admiral was very displeased and scared with this report. How did someone manage to get through Imperial defenses without being detected? This troubled him greatly for the prison held important people and leaders of the Rebellion. If the Emperor found out about this, who knows what would happen to him and his family.

"Deploy three AT-ATs and ten squad of storm troopers to that prison! We cannot let anyone escape!" the admiral ordered.

"Yes sir."

The admiral then began to ponder, who is this intruder?

* * *

 **Inside the Imperial prison control room.**

Doom Slayer tore his way to the control room, leaving nothing alive behind. Right now he was facing an Imperial prison guard. Slayer tried punch the plastic man's shield, but his punches made no effect. The guard tried to stab the slayer with his staff, but the slayer caught it and took it away from the guard, along his arm as well.

Slayer used this opportunity to punch threw the guard's chest and took out the guy's heart then crushed it.

What the slayer didn't know was that while he punched a hole in the guard's chest, he accidentally destroyed a button in the process. Doom Slayer didn't know what the button did nor did he care.

What he did care was where the hell he was teleported to. Luckily, he found something that resembled to a terminal. He press a button on it and on the giant screen in front of him displayed the information he was looking for and a camera feed of the prison cells.

He ignored the feed and looked at the information that was presented. No matter how hard he tried, unfortunately, he couldn't read anything because it was written in a language he was akin to. So he punch the screen, causing the information section to glitch and random change in colors.

He looked at the feed after that.

'So that is what that button does' he thought.

Apparently, the button he accidentally smashed was the 'unlock all cells' button.

Someone from behind then greeted himself, "Hello there".

Slayer instantly turned around with his combat shotgun equipped.

Before he shot the freed prisoner, the man said, "Wait please, I mean no harm, I hat these guys as much as you do". He then looked at the corpse of the prison guard, "I just don't use the same methods as you do though."

The slayer slowly lowered his shotgun, but still had his finger on the trigger.

"My name is Jarah, I am part of a fighter group called Pheonix Squadron who is part of an organization called the Rebellion. What is your name?"

"…" was the slayer's only reply. The conversation quickly turned awkward.

"Oookay then. I guess you aren't much of a talker."

"…"

"Anyway, I was hoping that you would like to join the Rebellion, seeing that your skills are remarkable and somewhat terrifying. You even wiped out and entire facility of Imperials, and that is something. You don't have to join our cause though, it's not like I was trying to force you to join but it would be nice to have you on our side. This could benefit us both."

If only he never said that sentence, Doom Slayer would have considered.

 **(Begin the epic Doom intro song)**

Doom Slayer was now angrier than before. All the rage built up inside him had increased twice as much, maybe even more. He was reminded of how he first met that traitor, "I think this could benefit us both". That was what Hayden said to him a long time ago.

He unequipped his shotgun.

Jarah saw this and felt relieved, he thought that he was going to die today. "So what do you say?"

Then his face turned from relief to utter terror.

Doom Slayer equipped his chainsaw and started it up. The only word the slayer said in his deep, raspy, bloody voice was, "die".

The only thing everyone else heard from afar was a violent scream, and that scared the hell out of everyone. They become even more terrified once they saw Doom Slayer with the bloody chainsaw.

"You will all die" was the only thing he said to the freed rebel prisoners.

He then charged at everyone and all you could hear were the screams and cries of those prisoners.

 **(Doom intro song played at climate of song)**

* * *

 **This was just a short introduction to my story. I promise that future chapters will be longer. And yes we will see the Ghost crew pretty soon.**

 **If there is anything I need to improve on, tell me.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Welcome back everyone to the second chapter! When I was looking at the view count, I never knew that I would get this many views because this section is pretty small. Plus there were some countries I have never heard of (Never knew Brunei Darussalam existed until now [that was the only country I didn't know existed]) or even knew they had access to the internet (I'm looking at you Vietnam).**

 **I would have had this out sooner, but life and school got in my way (And they will pay for it). Enough excuses, let's move on to REVIEWS!**

 **HydraLightning: Challenge Accepted**

 **Infected Marine: Yes Doom Slayer is killing everything because he is letting out his rage and doesn't want anyone get in his way to destroy Hayden. And thank you, I hope you will like this chapter**

 **Guest of Sept 18: Poor bastards indeed. Now the wait is over, for now**

 **John117xKasumiGoto: I guess you were confused last chapter, sorry about that. To clear things up, Doom Slayer is enemies of both sides because that Pheonix pilot fucked everyone over and made slayer get Vietnam flashbacks of Hayden and his betrayal. There will be more massacres in future chapters so this one was only the beginning ^^. On the side note, your story Doomwatch is great and hope you update that story soon. If I have any ideas to help your story, I'll let you know.**

 **Guest of Sept 24: Only one way to find out.**

 **This chapter will mostly focus on how the Imperials see the Doom Slayer as so don't freak out because of the lack of gore for Doom Slayer will be back to chainsaw more plastic guys ^^.**

* * *

 **Unknown Planet**

 **Inside Imperial transport ship**

The storm troopers were mentally getting ready for what was going to happen. At first, everyone thought that it was just a riot. But some were actually wondering, if this was just a riot why did the admiral send multiple squads and AT-ATs as backup? Surely the prison guards would have easily put the rebel scum back in their place.

The captain started telling everyone their duties, "Alright men this is it. Once we hit the ground, squads Alpha and Beta will secure the landing zone. Charlie and Delta will move to the control room through another entrance while the rest of us find and eliminate the intruders and recapture the rebel prisoners."

If only they knew what they were facing.

Once the transport ships landed, everyone did what they were ordered to. Charlie and Delta split off with the others and the rest got in positions in front of the main entrance. A couple of storm troopers placed explosives on the main doors and ran back to the safe area. Everyone got in positions in case of an ambush.

 **Boom!**

"Move, Move, Move!"

All the storm troopers charged inside the building. The captain commanded one of the squads to guard the entrance.

"Divide and conquer, divide and conquer!"

Soon all the squads started to separate from the main unit. Once the main unit was further into the prison, there were only four squads left.

Everyone realized that the place was pitch black.

"Turn on flashlights and stay in formation, move slowly" the captain ordered.

An hour had passed. One long silent hour. Everyone was surprised and confused. Surprised that there wasn't any ambush attempts and confused because there were no bodies to be found, only blaster marks.

One trooper decided to break the silence, "I got a bad feeling about this."

Another one replied, "You always have a bad feeling about something."

A third, "No he's not wrong. Something's up and I do not like how this is proceeding."

The captain then interrupted their conversation, "quiet. All of you *uses comms* Charlie and Delta how is your progress to the control room?"

Silence.

An uneasy silence.

"Charlie, Delta do you copy."

Still nothing.

"Echo, go find out what happened to Charlie and Delta. Everyone else continue with the mission-"

"Foxtrot this is Alpha. We've been out smarted! Get out of there it's a-" Then the comm went offline. Before it ended, the captain heard bone and flesh separating from each other.

Then a trooper called out with fear in his voice, "sir, this was not a prison break, this was a massacre."

The captain looked at the trooper in disbelief and walked to where the trooper was looking at. "Stop making excuses to leave trooper we have orders to capture any re…bels."

It was a prison corridor, blood was everywhere from floor to ceiling. Alien and human insides and out were laying all over the corridor. And the smell was unlike anything they have smelled before. They saw one decapitated head with its face showing the sign of utter terror and fear.

"Holy shit."

"This is bad."

"Who would do this?"

"Enough men!" the captain yelled with a hint of fear and impatience.

Then they heard a metallic sound like something fell off of some object.

Everyone instantly turned around, blasters up, lights pointed to where the sound came from. The captain gave a bright idea of calling out.

"Alpha squad is that you? Report."

Then a silhouette appeared from the darkness, with each step making same metallic sound. Apparently, the captain didn't notice the similarities.

"Alpha squad report immediately or you will be severely punished!"

The trooper beside the captain fearfully warned him, "Sir?"

"What is it now trooper?"

"That isn't Alpha squad."

"What?" The captain lifted his light over the silhouette. Inside the captain's helmet, his eye were wide open.

The armor color on the figure was a greenish color to it and the way the armor looked was kind of bulky. The visor took up most of the front part of the helmet. But the design was not what made the storm troopers afraid, it was the amount of blood that was on it and its weapon.

The captain yelled in fear and panic, "Fireeee!"

All the troopers rained lasers at the figure, who instantly pulled out a blocky gun and mowed down six storm troopers.

"Spread out, spread out!"

Three more were killed in the process when half the forces moved down the hallway and the other half down the bloody corridor. What made them even more afraid was that once less lasers were being fired, the thing could quickly and easily dodge some of the lasers.

The thing followed the group down the hallway. The captain and others hid in the cells and waited. As they waited, they could hear the screams of their fellow troopers.

After the screaming had died down, the captain quietly issued an order, "Okay troopers… our new objective is to escape this hellhole, and we now know who was behind all of this. We leave as a unit, so anyone who separates from the unit will be left behind…. Understood?"

They nodded in understanding.

"On my mark."

Everyone waited a few more minutes. Even though everything was silent, this made some felt uneasy about how the silence was suspiciously long.

"Alright let's move."

On their way back, they came across deceased squads.

"Oh god that's Ghena and Irai."

"Looks like they had the same idea of leaving."

"But they died trying, which means that we're next."

"Men, focus on the objective at hand."

Ten minutes after their encounter, they took a detour, figuring that the original route back out could have been a trap. They entered what looked like to be the cafeteria, from what their flashlights could show.

As they navigated through the area, a storm trooper stopped and looked at what was on one of the tables.

It was a red star with a red circle overlapping the star. For some reason, the trooper felt a bad vibe coming from the weird shape.

"Gary, what are you doing?" A fellow trooper quietly questioned.

"Look at this Abdi. It's some kind of symbol and I do not like this feeling that I am having right now around it."

Abdi looked at the symbol. 'Sure is giving off something.' "Don't mind too much of it Gary, probably some mentally unstable prisoner drew that. Now com on or else we will be left behind."

Gary took one more glance at the unusual symbol then the two caught up with the rest.

Another hour had passed. During that one hour, they navigated through the maze of cell blocks, and frequently passed through areas with mutilated rebels and imperials alike. They also lost one trooper along the way.

They soon found an exit and were running towards it. Once they went through the exit, they saw their transport ships still there.

"Alright there's our ride back, everyone move out double time!" The captain ordered.

They were halfway there and a couple of troopers were lagging behind. A fellow storm trooper ahead of the lagging ones tried encouraging them to catch up, "Come on you two, we're almost there so don't stop now!" The two then ran faster than ever before.

"That's the spirit, come on!"

As soon as he said that, a thin blue light came from nowhere and went through two of the troopers' heads, causing their heads to explode as well.

"No!"

"Get on the ship trooper, they're gone!"

Everyone boarded the transport and luckily there was someone who knew how to pilot, and so they were able to leave the facility.

The captain tried using his communicator, but realized that it was fried. "Abdi, try contacting Vendator and report to them the situation."

"Henway, contact commander Rinnoch and tell him that the light is green."

"Pilot, set course to the rendezvous poi-"

Three rockets were following them the whole time. They were fast enough to make contact with the back part of the transport ship. Once they were close enough, the rockets detonated, blowing off the backside. The ship went into free fall and a hole was torn, causing a few troopers to fly out from it.

"Everyone hold on!"

As the ship was going down, everyone tried to hold on to whatever their hands can reach. When the ship crash landed, it twisted and turned violently, leaving a trail of debris behind. The ship finally stopped rolling and landed on its side.

* * *

 **On board the lead AT-AT**

"Understood trooper *ends comm* ok, the light is green people, forward!" The AT-AT began to move. There were not just one of them though, but three. The three were in an arrow formation, the middle as the head and the two on the sides behind the middle one.

The unit was a few miles away from the prison awaiting orders. When they received news of what happened, they rushed towards the facility as fast as the walkers can move.

Thirty minutes have passed and as they arrived near the facility, the pilots picked up something on their sensors.

"Commander, our sensors are picking up an anomaly ahead."

Rinnoch looked at the front view hole and tried to find this 'anomaly'. It took him ten seconds to find it and from the looks of what he saw, matched the description of what the surviving ground forces were claiming.

"That anomaly is our target, for the main guns."

All three AT-ATs fired their main cannons at the thing, but to everyone's surprise, it quickly dodged its demise and returned the favor by firing rockets at them.

As expected, the rockets did nothing to the armor.

Minutes have gone by, the thing dodging and firing and high speeds and the AT-ATs firing the main guns. But all it takes is one lucky shot.

"Fire!"

One lucky shot. A cloud of dust was covering where the thing stood.

"Confirming kill… Kill confirmed."

Rinnoch held his head high, tasting victory once again. "Good, contact Admiral Cain and tell him about our vic-"

"Commander something is going on in the dust cloud!"

"What?!"

Indeed something was happening. Blue light was forming in the cloud, but it wasn't a small one because it was expanding every second. Then the light burst towards the one on the right side, blowing through all the armor through the cockpit and out the back.

"What the hell was that pilot!?"

"I don't know sir."

"Well don't just sit there, FIRE AT THE DAMN THING!"

Another blue light did the same thing to the AT-AT on the left.

"HOW IS THIS THING STILL ALIVE!"

The cloud dissipated and revealed that the thing used one of the deceased storm troopers as decoy.

Rinnoch slammed his fist against the wall. "DAMN THAT MONSTER! PILTOS WHY DID YOU STOP FIRING!"

"The anomaly is charging something with a green color sir. We have to evacuate this walker now."

"I DON'T CARE ABOUT YOUR INSIGNIFICANT LIVES JUST FIRING AT THE FUCKING MONSTER!"

"Shit the green light is coming towards us, evacuate!"

"NO *locks the only way out* you will finish this fight."

The green light then made contact and the AT-AT exploded like it was an atomic bomb. The only thing you can hear was the explosion and the screams of those who have long passed.

* * *

 **Doom Slayer's POV**

It was over. No one to bother him, no one left to kill. Slayer unequipped his BFG and walked towards one of the transport ships that was still docked. He sat in the pilot's seat and started it up. Once he started it, the built in comms was bursting at the seams. _To all units stationed on Ourai III, requesting reinforcements for there is a Rebel invasion on the planet. To all available ground units, be on the look- out for a ship that passed our defenses for it matches the description of the infamous Ghost._

Slayer smashed the comm. This invasion was in his way, which means that this is the end for everyone above the planet.

* * *

 **Inside the ghost**

"Kanan what is it?" Hera asked.

"There is a disturbance in the force, and not a good one either."

* * *

 **That's all folks for now! Make sure you rip and tear the favorite and follow button to shreds and leave your random comments and criticisms in the review section.**


	3. Chapter 3

**HoLY sHIt!**

 **It has been a LoNg tIMe since I last updated this story and I am sorry for keeping you all waiting and sorry that this chapter is not so long, but I have good reasons/excuses.**

 **1\. I became uninspired**

 **2\. I was lazy**

 **3\. Thought of another story to write**

 **4\. My computer died so I am using my phone to write stories (so expect typos/Ducking autocorrect)**

 **5\. Fucking teachers**

 **6\. Fucking classmates**

 **7\. Fucking life**

 **Those those are my excuses/reasons. But fear not, I will not abandon this story, sure it might take a while to upload chapters, but I will finish it. Next chapter will be longer I promise.**

 **Now onto reviews:**

 **HydraLightning: I love your enthusiasm**

 **Guest of October 6: (Man has it been really that long ago since I updated?) Anyways, yes that is true and Palpatine and Vader already did sense him immediately when Doom Slayer teleported to the Star Wars universe as I showed in Ch. 1 when they felt a disturbance.**

 **Guest of October 26: Ok**

 **sonicXben: "please update soon", a year later, me: "WeLcOme bAcK tO ANoTheR ChApter!". Sorry to keep you waiting, here is the chapter, but wait a little longer for the fight between ghost crew and Doom Slayer (and yes I will grant your wish soon).**

 **Warning! This chapter has been made at different points throughout the months I have been gone (meaning Sep-Feb) so the writing may seem to change as you read.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Planet Urai III  
Aboard hijacked Imperial transport**

Doom Slayer was flying at full speed into orbit. He would go after this 'Ghost' ship, but he had more important things to do, such as getting a new ship, but with this supposed invasion occurring, it might be impossible to get one unscathed.

Once he exited the new planet, he saw giant ships shooting lasers at each other along with smaller ships and little ships in an X shape and H shape flying all over the place.

It was a large scale battle with four giant triangle ships in a pyramid formation destroying the other giant ships that were in a loose formation. However, the Doom Slayer somehow seemed unimpressed by the scale.

As he entered the battle, he observed how the H shaped ships were ignoring him or trying to protect him from the X shape ships firing at him. Doom Slayer tried to find out where the H shaped ships were coming from. He soon found out that some were exiting from the bottom of a giant triangle ship.

'Bingo' he thought. He had set the ship to auto land in the hangar, got up from the seat and pumped his shotgun while walking towards the exit area. The transport landed and once the doors were open, Doom Slayer didn't waste anytime with the plastic men as he shotgunned his way to what he thinks is the control room and leaving behind Doom Slayer's mark that he was here, guts and blood.

The alarms were blaring, plastic men were being mutilated, and the robots were fleeing from the presence of the Doom Slayer as he destroyed every moving object in his way. The Slayer then came across a few grunt plastic men and one with a chain gun in the narrow hallway. The chain gunman opened fire on the Doom Slayer. Instead of taking cover, the Slayer equipped his chainsaw and rushed towards the guy. The grunts began to fire on him, but were soon cut to pieces. The chain gunman backed up while still firing. Doom Slayer then threw his chainsaw and it cut the gunman in half.

Minutes later he found what looked like an elevator and it took him up to the control room. On the way up, the area around him was shaking violently from the battle going on outside. The elevator suddenly stopped moving.

'Great' the Slayer thought. He tried to get a good grip on the doors and once he did, he easily opened it. He then came to face a dozen plastic men ready to fire.

Doom Slayer wasted no time as he quickly equipped his Gatling gun and mowed them all down in almost an instant. Guts and limbs were flying everywhere and no one was fast enough to shoot back.

He then pressed a button that closed the elevator door and continued going up. Once the elevator was at the top floor, there were a dozen plastic men already waiting for him. The elevator door opened and red laser were zooming everywhere.

The Slayer rushed toward them. He equipped his pistol and shot a few of them in the head. He jumped  
On top of one and shot multiple round into the chest. He ripped an arm off one of the plastic guy's socket, pulling the guy forward, and twisted his head, hearing a guy wrenching crack of flesh and bone. The last of the white men shot the Slayer in the back multiple times, and soon found out that it had no effect on him. Like he had a type of shielding. Doom Slayer quickly turned around and smacked the guy's gun away. The plastic guy tried to run away, but his legs were swept and broken because the Slayer kicked them at full force.

The Slayer grabbed both of the guy's arms and pushed them then quickly took them out and kicked the guy's head off.

After wiping out the the area, he finally entered the control room. In there were a couple of white men and a few people what looked like they were piloting the ship. Surprisingly no one was paying attention to him because no one looked at his direction, trying to find the intruder through the surveillance.

When the plastic men finally turned around, it was too late for them.

* * *

 **Aboard the Vendator**

"Admiral! One of our star destroyers is straying from the formation!"

"Tell that ship to come back!" the admiral ordered. He did find it strange that one of the destroyers would suddenly move away without informing him. What was even more puzzling is that the reinforcements he sent to the prison had not checked in for hours.

"Striker This is the Vendator, we need you back in formation or else the rebels will break us!"

No response.

"If you do not respond immediately, you and everyone on board will be charged of desertion and will be executed."

Still no response.

The admiral sighed, "gunner, focus half of the main guns on that star destroyer-"

"Sir, the Striker is heading towards the rebel capital ship!" one of the ship pilots yelled.

Everyone looked in front of them as they saw the hijacked ship move slowly towards the rebels.

The rebel ships then redirected their fire on the Star Destroyer. On the way to the capital ship, the destroyer rammed into other smaller ships that was in its way, completely obliterated them. By the time its shields were down, it was already too late. One rebel ship after another. The Star Destroyer finally made it to its destination.

Everyone on the deck covered their eyes from the massive explosion that occurred.

"I've detected an escape pod that just left the Striker."

"Send a retrieval team to that pod and bring him here. We cannot let the rebels capture it!"

"Yes sir!"

The admiral walked toward the exit, "And send everyone on high alert. Things might get messy."

Little did he know that the rebels had already beat him to the pod.

* * *

 **Inside the escape pod**

Doom Slayer needed another ship he could pilot easily since a big triangle ship was harder to control. He readied his gauss cannon and closed his fists so he could make an exit. A bright light flashed at his pod. He noticed it was a ship trying to latch onto the pod. So he let them and then waited.

The ship latched onto the pod and took it to the nearest rebel carrier.

'This must be the rebel fleet this Empire was talking about' he thought.

Inside the carrier, rebel soldiers prepared themselves and aimed at the landing it landed, an officer walked up, "Whoever is inside the pod, surrender peacefully and no one will get hurt!"

The response was silence.

"I say again! Surrender in the name of the Rebel Alliance!"

It was still silence.

"If you do not comply, we will consider it as an act of hos-" he didn't get to finish his sentence as a giant blue light burst forth an obliterated the officer and five other men behind him as well as some X-wings that exploded.

Doom Slayer punched the pod door open and flew a few feet. He charged and all the rebel soldiers began firing at him. He was too fast for them and began with plowing through them easily with his gauss cannon. He switched to his rocket launcher and fired at the small ships that were docked. As all of the people were retreating from the hangar, the Slayer walked up to one man who slipped and fell on the ground and placed his foot on the man's head.

The man began begging, "Please have mercy on me! I was just following orders!"

'Orders which you decided to follow' Doom Slayer thought. After that, he crushed the man's head without remorse. He looks ones around and thought, 'This looks like a suitable ship to use'. He ran through and closed door and began firing his Chain gun at the opposition that was waiting for him. They were all mowed down in a matter of seconds. One man tried to jump on Doom Slayer, but the Doom Slayer quickly grabbed him at inhuman speeds and crushed the attacker by smashing his head to the floor, which exploded.

As he progressed to the control room, what he thought was one based off of his knowledge from the triangle ship, he left behind body parts and a river of blood.

* * *

 **At the control room**

The pilots heard screams and blasters sounding off from the other side of the shut door. Everyone aimed their blasters, some were shaking because some were scared and some because they never used a gun during their time in service. Then they heard a loud noise then screams came immediately after. The crew cringed when they heard the noise reach what sounded like bones, hearing loud cracks. Then one of their soldiers from the other side was banging on the door yelling to let her in. No one dared to move and some felt guilty, but they knew if they opened the door, whatever was on the other side would kill them all.

An object then pierced the door and the banging stopped, signaling that the object penetrated her torso and blood was dripping from what looked like the tip of the weapon.

Then it was silent.

A crew member was then shaking more, "Oh shit, we're going to die are we captain?"

The captain, who was carrying a heavy blaster, responded, "No. If we all train our fire on whoever is outside that door, we will be fine."

The two looked at each other for a couple of seconds the quickly trained their guns on the door since the weapon was pulled out.

They waited and waited. After a few minutes of waiting, they started to lower their weapons one by one.

The captain then spoke, "Like I said, we will be fin-" his torso was then obliterated by a blue light. Two more men were blown apart before every took cover. That was when the door was smashed open and the enemy rushed in, shooting and throwing people.

The same crewman that asked the deceased captain, clumsily shot his blaster pistol at the being, which to his surprise, bounced off and the bolt hit the ceiling. The being instantly looked at his direction. The man hid, breathing heavily and hoping that the being was gone. The monster killed the captain, his crew mates and one of his closest friends.

A shadow looked over him as he slowly turned to see that it was the monster.

The being then grabbed the man's throat and lifted him. The man thought he was going to die, but was then thrown to the main console. Confused as to why he wasn't killed, he asked the being, "W-why did you let me live and n-not the o-others?"

The being walked up to him, seeing all the blood and what looked like bits of skin stuck with the blood, and pointed towards the dark emptiness, seeming to ignore the man's question.

The man slowly said, still trying to recover from what he had witnessed not long ago, "You w-want us to l-leave h-here? But w-here to?"

The being motioned him hands, which the man guessed as, 'Anywhere but here'. He then started up the hyperdrive, "Y-you're not going t-t-to kill me when we a-rrive to another w-orld r-right?"

The being sat down on the captain's chair and stared at him, giving no response, which made the surviving pilot afraid.

The ship then took off into the unknown.

* * *

 **At the Vendator**

"One off the Rebel ships took off sir, their numbers are quickly dwindling" one of the Imperial pilots reported.

"Good, and have everyone prepare the hangar for our guest to arrive."

The pilot looked confused, "Who will be coming at this time? We are in the middle of a battle."

"Our guest is an Inquisitor who was tasked to investigate this planet so prepare everyone now." The Admiral was sweating like crazy. What he was told about this Inquisitor was that he will do anything to get what needs to be done, even kill the Admiral if the battle does not end before he got here.

* * *

 **Random Words of Advice: If a story has more chapters than words (by the thousands), then it usually is not worth your time reading**


End file.
